The Hogwarts Djinni
by Lady of the Deceased
Summary: Remus Lupin has an exciting new subject for a lesson, which conveniently has black hair, green eyes, and grants wishes! What's a Draco to do with his wish? slash, rating may change cause sometimes my brain runs off without me and who knows what it does? (ten dollars if you know the answer to that question!)
1. Meet the new Subject, Class

Professor Lupin was, yet again, late. This wasn't a rare occurrence in the fact that he was often wrestling with some boggart or goblin to get into a suitcase or wardrobe (often for a class, but not always).

Draco had long since given up on trying to get an answer to a question before class, or even trying reporting something that happened in the halls. Not to say that the professor wouldn't _do _something about it, just that it was hard to catch him free.

Draco settled himself down in the chair behind his desk right as the professor backed into the classroom through his personal door, the one that connected to the staircase leading down into the room. He was holding a box about the size of a trunk and obviously using a weight-reduction spell. He dug frantically through it, looking for all the world as though he'd completely forgotten his class, but Draco had faith that Professor Lupin at least knew his own class schedule.

"Aha!" Professor Lupin cried out in triumph, holding up a baby blue bottle that had twisting, curling smoke inside the color of the moon on a night without stars. "I found it! Thought I'd buried it somewhere in this area! Haven't opened this trunk since last week…" He trailed off, staring off into space as though remembering something unpleasant. "Anyway, who knows what we're studying today? Anybody who paid attention last class?" He glanced around. "Anyone?"

Draco watched as a girl at the front of the class reluctantly raised her arm. "Djinni, Professor Lupin?"

He nodded distractedly, proceeding to the front of the classroom and placing the bottle on the example table in front of the blackboard. The smoke spiraled elegantly into shape of a dragon, a werewolf, and then a mermaid's tail. A smiley face appeared, and then rolled away like a wheel. The girl giggled.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Granger." Lupin frowned at the bottle. "That's enough of that, young man." He grumbled, tapping at the glass with a finger. The bottle shook lightly, as if with silent laughter. Draco grinned.

"Now class, what do you already know about Djinn? And Miss Granger, I think you should sit out for just a moment and allow the other students to catch up. Perhaps study more on the rare strain of Celestine goblin?" She smiled eagerly and pulled out a huge green book. A wave of her wand pulled a _silencio _over her desk.

"Um, don't they grant wishes?"

"They're tricksters; always fooling people in the stories. Manipulating their wishes into something harmful."

"Usually in Saudi Arabia or Egypt?"

"I heard they were purple with a thousand eyes!" Everyone stopped to stare at the short stout boy with brown hair and a fidgety toad.

"Not all of them, Neville, and actually I believe that one's dead." Lupin murmured, staring intensely at the boy. "And you may want to release that toad outside with a tracking spell; it looks about ready to relieve itself on your hand." On cue, a small stream of brownish-yellow liquid trailed down Neville's wrists.

"Oh." He blushed furiously and raced for the window.

"Allow me to do that spell, Neville. We don't want anything to explode like last time." Lupin began forward, pushing his sleeves back and raising his wand. Behind his back, a redhead snuck quietly up to the table with an almost malicious grin on his face.

"Mister Weasley, I'd warn you against doing that but I fear it may be too late. I'll trust Potter to keep you in check." Lupin smiled sadly as he watched Ron pick up the bottle.

"Whatever! Now I can learn all the complicated spells without even trying! And with this thing, none of you can stop me!" Ron sneered at them all, causing even Hermione to drop the _silencio _and gasp.

"Be _careful _with that, Ron!" She shrieked fearfully. "Those are dangerous! They trick their masters with crafty words and manipulate their orders so they end up hurt!"

"Kind of like you, huh?" Ron smirked at her expression.

"Relax, Miss Granger. He'll be fine. This Djinn won't hurt him." Lupin quickly pocketed his wand and waved for Ron to continue. "Go ahead. Call him."

Ron stared at him suspiciously, and then raised a hand over the cork like the blackboard showed and said eagerly, "I, Ronald Weasley, summon the Djinni of this Bottle!"

The cork flew off and landed on the other side of the room. Lupin sighed. "So dramatic."

The smoke curled out of the bottle and slithered along the floor like a great blue snake with multiple heads and a skin problem. The smoke began to laugh, returning to the front of the class and shaping the body of a boy in long, flowing, blue robes, wrist and ankle bangles, and horn-rimmed glasses much like Professor McGonagall's.

"Hello, Master." The boy said to Ron, who was quite honestly gaping, before turning to Lupin. "Remus. What in the Flame of Genarole is going on here? Didn't you say you'd summon me before allowing me to grant any wishes?"

"Hello, Harry. Everyone, this is Harry Potter." Lupin smiled, waving his arm towards the front of the class. Draco felt himself staring. The boy saw and smiled.

_Awkward… _


	2. The Djinni Flower, Lily

**Hello! Nice to see I've managed to snag some new faces lately! **

**(Someone followed THIS story! I know! Isn't it exciting?!) **

**So I figured I better get cracking. Write some stuff. Gotta finish all my stories anyway. It's just nonsense, my sense of urgency. Gosh.**

**Anyway, I'm thankful and grateful you want me to continue. I would have anyway, but seeing someone likes it makes me WANT to continue. It's a weird writer thingy, I think…**

Ron stumbled back a little, like his own two feet were unable to support him. Then he shook, and stood tall, waving his wand toward the class. "Disarm them!" He grinned meanly, eyeing the weaker ones in the class, such as Neville Longbottom. The boy stood shivering, probably reliving the Cornish Piskie experience all over.

Harry merely glanced at him, as though he was an obnoxious fly. "I'm sorry?" He asked in obvious confusion. Turning back to Remus, he stage-whispered, "Might I ask what's happened? It doesn't appear to be going the way you thought it would."

Remus grinned. "I thought _someone _might try that approach after hearing a little about what we were studying." He smirked (slightly evilly, as though relieving stress) at Ron, then waved a hand at Harry. "So I simply ordered Harry (while I owned the bottle) that he was under no circumstances to work any sort of magic on, or harm physically unless directly ordered by me or Dumbledore, you students. I am gratified that you merely wanted to disarm them, Ron, or you'd be facing serious punishment right now."

Neville squeaked out a sound that may, possibly, have been a thank-you. Harry giggled. "I'm also incapable of conjuring up endless gold, gems, jewels, or soldiers! Any _rational _orders, Master?" He teased, floating weightlessly in front of Ron's gob, which was currently hanging open.

"Mind, erm, returning to your bottle?" Ron choked out, his face a bright red as he realized he'd done possibly the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

Harry winked and became smoke again, lifting itself delicately back into the bottle, which glowed as orange as a spark at night.

"Your wish is my command, Master…" The voice whispered as a light wind brushed Draco's hair out of his face gently.

"Eep!" Neville squealed as he was lifted by a thick coil of the smoke and placed on his feet. He'd crawled under a table to hide, _definitely_ reliving the Piskie fiasco.

When the bottle had shut, Draco opened a fist that had formed to find a pretty gray flower that opened two shallow tears in its petals to reveal eyes. A Cheshire-style mouth, long and impossibly wide, gleamed from beneath them. It might have been called creepy if not for the tag on its stem, proclaiming loud and proud for all to hear, "Property of Draco Malfoy! May I eat someone for you, sir? You have only to ask! Meow!"

This last statement came from a fang-filled mouth, twinkling beneath kitty ears sprouting from its top two petals, and a long gray kitty tail growing from a leaf. In seconds, the whole thing had grown into a silvery-grey tabby cat that sat and cleaned her whole self on his desk.

"Hello, Master!" She yowled happily. "My name is Lily! I live to serve!"

"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy! A Djinni flower! Lily, you say?" Jumping, Draco nodded, watching Professor Lupin's head swing from him to Lily, who was currently crawling stealthily along his arm to his head, where she promptly sat down and began hissing at the Garglerooks in the birdcage by the Grindylow's fishtank. They snorted right back in indignation.

"Yes, sir."

"Very rare, those are…take good care of it, now." Lupin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before turning to the class. "Neville, what were you doing under the desk?"

"Lovely," Ron muttered to Seamus. "Malfoy's got a flower-cat from a Djinni. It's so fantastic, why don't we all go on holiday?" they snorted their way out of the classroom.


End file.
